


The Tide

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [136]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Something happens at Steve and Billy’s daughter’s slumber party.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 5





	The Tide

"Momma!" Steve’s attention was turned towards his thirteen year old daughter, Ella.

"What?" He sipped his decaf coffee as she sat next to him at the table.

"Can my friends come over tonight and spend the night? Please please please?!" She begged.

"You have to ask daddy." He told her, taking another sip. 

She got out of her seat and walked over to Billy on the other side of the table sitting on his lap. "Daddy, can they come over tonight please?" She took out the puppy dog eyes. Steve watched and sent a glare to his husband telling him not to crack but then...

"Yes. They can come over." 

Dammit.

"Yay! Thank you guys so much!" She squealed hugging them both before going to get ready for school.

Steve continued to give his husband his famous death glare and Billy actually got scared. "What?" His eyes burned holes through him. "You honestly think I'm going to say no to my baby girl?" He asked, he was right. Steve’s never heard him say no to her ever. But she is a good kid and doesn't ask for much so it's understandable.

Ella rushed down the stairs in her plaid skirt, white collared shirt, and knee high socks. She slipped on her shoes and sat back at the table getting ready to eat breakfast.

"Honey don't rush. We have time." She nodded and slowed down with her eating.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go wake up the little man." Steve took another sip of coffee before going upstairs to his son's room.

He was asleep on his belly with his butt in the air and his paci in his mouth.

Steve smiled to himself and went over to wake his handsome little man."Buddy, come on baby get up." He whispered, shaking him awake. The toddler groaned and rubbed his eyes until they opened slightly. "Morning baby boy. Sleep well?" Steve sat on his bed and he crawled into his momma’s lap. He prided the paci out of his mouth and his son fought for it. “Ah ah ah. Momma only said when you're asleep. Now let's go downstairs and get some breakfast." He carried him out of the room and walked downstairs.

In the kitchen, Steve sat him in his high chair and got some scrambled eggs for him. He'll be two in a few weeks and Steve couldn’t believe both his babies were already growing up.

They had Lana when he was twenty and Billy was nineteen. They were very young and surely new to being parents, but adapted fine. He was thirty two when he had Jace. He was so quiet and sweet. They called him their buddha baby because of how loving he is.

"Here honey." Steve placed the plate in front of him as he picked the food with his fingers.

"Dad! We have to go!" Ella yelled, throwing her plate in the sink and pouring the rest of her drink out.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Billy did the same and got his shoes on waiting for her.

"Bye Momma! Bye Jace!" She kissed them both on the cheek and ran out the door with Billy hot on her tails.

Today was his day to bring her so it gave Steve a break.

Jace made a mess of his food like always so Steve cleaned it up and wiped his face with a damp cloth before taking him out of his high chair. He set him on the floor as he stumbled into the living room. He turned the tv on for him and flipped through the channels until he found his usual cartoons. He had his toys and his shows were on so he was set.

Steve finished cleaning the kitchen and threw away whatever food wasn't eaten.

He sighed sitting on the couch watching Jace play with his toys and waiting for Billy to get back.

"Momma! Play!" Jace squealed. 

Steve smiled and got on the floor with him so they played with his toy cars for a little bit.

When Billy came back, he joined his husband and son on the floor but that only resulted in them just sitting together watching their son.

"I told Ella her friends can come over around six so that should give us time to go to the store and get some things ready for them." He said to his husband

"Okay. Well this momma’s tired so I'm going to go lay back down." Steve said and began to sit up.

"Are you feeling okay?" Billy asked.

"Yeah why?" He questioned.

"You just seem extra tired lately. Are you having trouble sleeping at night?" 

"No, I sleep most of the night only getting up when I'm thirsty and need to use the bathroom." Steve told him and watched Billy give a slight nod. "Oh okay then." 

Steve rolled his eyes and kissed his husband before going to kiss the top of Jace's head.

He went up to his room and laid on his side of the bed looking at the picture of them the day Jace was born. He was wearing a green hospital gown and had his hair tied back. Ella was smiling wider than ever at her new baby brother and Billy was smiling too at the family they created.

Steve smiles, staring at it before fixing it and laying his head on the pillow letting the sounds of Billy talking to Jace drift him off to sleep.

**\---**

"Baby wake up. You have to go pick up Ella from school." Steve felt a gentle nudge to his side. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Billy hovering over him.

"Hmm?"

"It's almost one thirty you have to pick up Ella from school. I dropped her off so that means you have to pick her up." Steve groaned but got up.

"I made Jace lunch and put him to sleep a little while ago so he's all set." He said.

"Okay. I'll just pick up something while I'm out." Steve stifled a yawn as he changed into some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh one more thing! Jonathan texted me asking if you could pick up Maci as well. Ella invited her over as well and he and Nancy aren't going to be home all night so I told them you wouldn't mind, right?" He asked.

"Of course I don't mind. She's our niece Billy." Steve said, throwing on a sweater.

"Great. Well I'll see you guys later then." 

He puckered his lips and kissed his husband. "Okay baby." He then grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

First, he went to Starbucks quickly grabbing a coffee and some sort of muffin before going to get the girls.

He parked his car outside of the middle school waiting for the bell to ring. When it did, he saw the girls walk out looking around. He honked the horn and Ella recognized the car, walking over. They hopped into the back seat while he started the car again.

"Hi momma!"

"Hi baby! Hi Maci! How was school, girls?" He asked.

"Good." They both answered. "Um I got you guys iced coffee. Ella you have the white chocolate mocha and Maci I got you salted caramel. Is that okay?" He asked unsure.

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks Uncle Steve."

"No problem kiddo." He winked at her before making his way to the grocery store. "Alright girls so for tonight, we're going to order two pizzas. And right now you guys can pick out any snacks you would like and rent some movies, five at most." He said, seeing them both nod their heads in agreement.

They got inside and Steve grabbed a cart while the girls walked off somewhere. He roamed the aisles and went to go pick up a few things for the house as well as some snacks for Jace.

The girls found him not long after with their arms full of food, throwing it in the cart.

"What did you guys get?"

"Buttered popcorn, candy, a few bags of chips, strawberry ice cream, mint chocolate chip ice cream, and superman ice cream." Ella pointed to everything they put in the cart.

"Okay guys I think we're all s-Ow!" He felt a sharp cramp stab him in his stomach.

"You okay Mom?" Ella asked, holding onto his arm.

"Yeah, it was just a cramp." He brushed it off and they went to go check out.

**\---**

Steve and Billy have a full house. Ella’s friends were here and have already devoured their pizza. Steve was able to steal one and bring it upstairs for him, Billy, and Jace to share.

They were sitting on their bed with the box in between them and Jace snug against his momma while they watched The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Steve loved that movie.

Jace didn’t really care about the movie since he was focused on his cheesy pizza in front of him.

As Steve was eating, he got another cramp but this time it hurt a lot more than the other last few. Ever since the store, he’s been getting them all afternoon and they come in patterns. Almost like contractions but he knows he’s not pregnant since he and Billy haven't had sex in like over a year because trying to raise their two knuckle heads tired them out.

He stopped eating and waited for it to pass, only getting another one even more painful.

"Baby you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I've been getting these cramps all day and they really hurt." He groaned getting another one.

"Is it that time of the month again?" He joked. 

"Ha-ha-ha no! I don't know what it is but they hurt a lot." Steve complained.

"Why don't you go take a hot bath and relax while I take care of the party downstairs?" Billy leaned over the pizza and covered Jace's eyes as he kissed his lover.

"Okay." Steve kissed him back and Billy uncovered Jace's eyes. He got up and went into their master bathroom.

He started the water and dimmed the lights before getting in. He shut his eyes and leaned against the edge letting the lavender scented water soak away all his stress.

He hummed a sigh and relaxed the best he could.

Steve must've dozed off again because the sound of the door clicking woke him up. He jumped opening his eyes as Billy had come in devilishly smiling.

"What's got you so happy?" Steve asked. 

"The baby's asleep in our bed, the girls are watching a movie downstairs, and you're sitting in here naked. I'll have to admit Mr. Harrington-Hargrove, I'm a little turned on." Steve smirked watching Billy undress and step in sitting across from his husband.

They just sat there smiling at each other and enjoying the silence. "How about we make another little one right here, right now?" Billy moved closer to Steve and began to nibble on his neck leaving small hickey's.

"How about no. As much as I would love to have another baby, I think we should at least wait until Jace is a bit older." Steve complied.

"Hmmf I guess so." Billy huffed. 

After a while, the water started to get cold so they got out and got dressed into their pjs which consisted of just sweatpants.

Steve fell asleep instantly so that left Billy to go check on the girls. 

He went downstairs and saw that they were all asleep on top of each other with the tv still on. He chuckled wondering how they could all do that. He then went into the kitchen picking up the mess that was made with the food and shut off the light. He locked all the doors before going upstairs. The room was dark so he had to use his phone light to guide him to his bed.

Steve had his mouth open agape and had held Jace close to his chest. Billy smiled and climbed in next to them wrapping his arms around both his loves.

**-Several Hours Later-**

Billy wasn't sure what time it was but he woke up out of the blue. He looked around and listened trying to find out what woke him up. He turned on the lamp next to his bed and looked over at Steve who was shaking and sweaty like crazy.

"Steve! Oh my god, Steve! Wake up!" Billy forcefully nudged him. Steve turned over and Billy saw a blood stain under him and on their sheets which made his heart drop to his stomach. "Steve! Wake up!" 

Steve shot up in a cold sweat gasping for air.

"You're bleeding!" Billy pointed and Steve looked down as his face went pale.

"Ow!" He groaned grabbing onto his stomach. "Cramps, they...hurt!" He managed to get out. "Billy, something's wrong!" He cried.

Billy got him up and cleaned him before getting him new sweats and a shirt.

He then ran downstairs and went to go wake up his daughter.

"Ella, Ella wake up baby." It took a few tries but she finally opened her eyes and sat up.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" She asked.

He took her away from her friends and pulled her into the hallway.

"Ella, listen to me. I have to bring your mother to the hospital, something's wrong with him. We don't know what but something is because he's bleeding badly. Can I trust you guys to stay here by yourselves and watch Jace while we're gone?" He asked.

"Yes. Is momma okay?" He saw tears form in her eyes. Ella was always sensitive when someone she loved got hurt.

"I don't know, baby, let's hope he is. But I promise everything is going to be okay baby. Don't get yourself worked up alright. You have your phone so I'll call you as soon as we know what's wrong with him. I'll also text Auntie Nancy to let her know alright?" She nodded and sniffled. "Okay, I love you baby." He kissed her head then went back to Steve.

Billy helped him walk downstairs and it brought back memories to when he was pregnant with Ella, his water broke in the middle of the night and he had to walk him to the car.

Steve buckled himself in while Billy started the car. He noticed he was still crying silently. "Hey, it's going to be okay baby. I'm right here with you." Billy whispered holding his hand out over the center console. 

Steve held onto it and never let go.

Billy got to the hospital in about five minutes and carried him inside.

"Help! Somebody! My husband he's bleeding badly!" A nurse let Billy place him in a wheelchair and brought them to a little area in the ER behind a curtain. Steve got onto the bed and curled up into a ball because the pain was too much.

It took about thirty minutes before a doctor came in. "Hello, I'm Doctor James. Now it says here that you've been bleeding from your rectal area right?" She asked.

"Yes, and I've been having these painful cramps all day right here." He showed her.

"Mr. Harrington-Hargrove, if you don't mind I would like to run an ultrasound to see if you have any blockage causing you to bleed, okay?"

"Okay and you can call me Steve." She smiled and went behind the curtain bringing back the ultrasound machine. Neither of them have seen one of those since Steve was pregnant with Jace.

She squirted some gel onto his stomach and they both watched the screen intently.

To both of their surprise, a small baby figure popped up.

"Well you don't have any blockage, only a baby." She said, looking at the screen.

"A what?! But how?! We haven't….” Steve trailed off as he began to panic.

"I'm sure you know how a baby is made Steve but the reason why you haven't known was because they were growing more towards your back. You're about three months along."

"But I haven't had any morning sickness or strange cravings. I've just been tired all the time." He explained.

"It happens. The cramps and the bleeding is just your body trying to reject the baby. Have you had a difficult pregnancy before?" She asked.

"Yes with my two year old son Jace." He said.

"Yeah so from that it's causing your body to reject the baby. I'm going to have you admitted and I'll give you some meds to stop it and you should be free to go home sometime tomorrow afternoon." She said and left.

Billy was so excited to be getting another baby but Steve didn't seem so happy about this. He saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "What's wrong baby? This is amazing isn't it?" He asked moving closer to his husband on the bed.

"Yeah it is but I'm not ready for another baby yet Billy. I mean after having that scare with Jace, I don't know if I could go through something like that again I mean it really affected me. I didn't talk or eat for months. Lana thought I didn't love her anymore and that I forgot about her. I don't want to have to go through that again with his baby." He cried.

"Steve, you don't know that that's going to happen again. We'll never know because we can't predict the future. But I do know that we're ready for this baby. Just like how we were ready for Ella and Jace. We're going to take it day by day and just hope for the best." Billy quipped with a warm smile.

"Okay." He whispered. 

"Okay." He kissed the tears that were still on his cheeks and held Steve’s hand. "Get some sleep. I'll be right here waiting." He added, kissing his forehead watching his eyes slowly close.

**\---**

When Steve woke up, he was in a different room. He slept like he hasn't slept in years and it felt so nice.

He forgot he was in a hospital and shot up from the bed scaring Billy.

"What's wrong?" He asked, going to his husband.

"Why are we here?" Steve looked around, confused. "Because you were bleeding last night and we found out you're three months pregnant, remember?"

"Oh." 

They were then interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hello? You have some visitors." The door opened up and he saw his two kids come in. Ella held Jace on her hip who was kicking for Steve.

"Hi baby! Come see momma." Steve held out his arms for him and Ella placed him on the bed. He walked right into his momma’s arms and Steve squeezed him tightly holding his other arm out for Ella. Tears struck his eyes knowing that he had two amazing kids whom he loved so much. "I love you guys so much." He whispered kissing them both. 

"We love you too momma" Ella said and he wiped his tears still holding them.

Jace sat in my lap and Ella sat on Billy’s. "Sorry we had to cut your party short baby, we'll make it up to you somehow."

"It's okay. I'm not worried about it, you're the number one priority right now." She tells him.

"Well um daddy and I have some news to tell you two." Steve smiled and glanced over at his husband. "I'm having another baby" 

Ella’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped to the floor. "Seriously?!" She squealed. 

"Yeah, I'm three months along!"

"Oh my god! That's great! Congrats mom!" She hugged Steve again and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you baby.” Steve then looked down at his son and pressed a kiss to his head. “Jace you're going to be getting a baby brother or sister, isn't that exciting?" The toddler smiled and nodded.

Steve couldn't wait to watch his family grow a bit more. This was what life was all about.


End file.
